


东芮

by xiaokebuyaosong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 车 车震 强迫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaokebuyaosong/pseuds/xiaokebuyaosong
Summary: 给老福特太太——小囊妻写的车





	东芮

车门被打开又合上，李鹤东钻进后座先去调驾驶室的座椅，等两边椅子都推上去了，后座的空间就大了。  
“你干嘛？”芮青尽量往角落缩着身子，紧张的咽了口唾沫。  
“干你。”李鹤东扯着芮青的脚踝就把人往自己那边拖。  
“你混蛋，放开，你快放开我！”芮青急了，被李鹤东拖进怀里后，细胳膊细腿的胡乱扑腾，打在李鹤东身上就跟猫挠似的。遇上这丫头，哪里还能清醒，只想让她和自己一起沉沦。  
李鹤东三两下就把芮青的两只手腕擒住，从车门边抽出安全带，把她手腕绑了又把卡扣扣进卡槽里。也不管芮青怎么骂自己，撩起她的T恤下摆就往上掀。  
白色内衣扎着李鹤东的眼，太过清纯的颜色不是他这样的人能配得上的，就像它的主人，就算现在害怕到了极点，依然是梨花带雨、楚楚动人的样子。让人有种想要将她摧毁的错觉。  
窗外的夕阳还未落尽，暖红色的光将李鹤东的脸埋进了阴影，也把少女裸露的肌肤衬得更加雪白细腻。芮青从没见过这样的李鹤东，仿佛带着要摧毁一切的戾气，目光化为实质般欲把自己吞吃殆尽。  
内衣被蛮横的扯去，在芮青的惊叫声中，李鹤东的宽厚手掌直接罩了上去，用力的揉搓，不用几下就能让雪白的肌肤泛出红色，他毫无怜惜的掐住两端的乳尖，指尖稍用劲儿碾过。  
“啊，李鹤东！”姑娘的身体敏感的过分，嘴里的浪叫也不用学，自个儿就会叫出让男人欲罢不能的声音。  
“不喜欢吗？”李鹤东变本加厉的碾着指尖已经充血发硬的红粒儿，又送了一边进嘴里，用齿尖细密的噬咬，感受着芮青颤抖的身体和忍不住搓动的双腿。  
芮青的尖叫和呻吟成了催化剂，李鹤东喘着粗气抬起头，凑到芮青面前，好让她看清自己眼中掺杂着愤怒的欲望。他细密的吻落在芮青的唇角脸颊，双手摩挲过她的身体各处，爱不释手的又揉又捏，毫不在意自己下手过重的时候，在雪白肌肤上留下的指印。  
“李鹤东，我求你了，放开我。”芮青终于放软了姿态，求李鹤东放开她。放开？怎么可能，尝过她的美好滋味后，怎么还能放手，任由她一个人的话，身边只会多出些莫名其妙的男性生物，而他只会沦落到护工或是远房叔叔。  
“没礼貌，你应该叫我叔叔。”最后叔叔两个字带着无边怒气，芮青牛仔裤的扣子被暴力扯崩了，飞出去打到玻璃窗上，弹出不小的声音。任她怎么踢蹬双腿，裤子依然被李鹤东剥了下来。李鹤东分开芮青的双腿挤进去，隔着工装裤用下身已经苏醒的欲望抵在芮青的腿间。  
淡粉色棉质内裤上已经洇出了一小块深色印记，李鹤东嗤笑一声，指尖压着那处画着圈。  
“嗯，啊，求你了，放手。”芮青的脸蛋羞得通红，别过脸去将呻吟压在喉间。  
“我说了，叫叔叔，我喜欢有礼貌的孩子。”指尖挑开内裤的边沿，灵活的钻进芮青的腿心，沾着滑腻的液体上下扫动着。带茧的指尖每次都刮过最敏感的肉芽，层层电流从那处蹿起，酥麻了整个身体。芮青喘着粗气咬着下唇，身体开始细密的颤抖。  
李鹤东知道这丫头敏感，不用玩几下就会高潮，但他偏偏这个时候停了手，看着芮青突然泄气般瘫软下来。愤怒而幽怨的眼神投射过来，李鹤东全部接收下。  
“叫叔叔，就给你。”他笑得邪性，连带着脸上的疤都狰狞起来。  
“我去你大爷的，李鹤东！”芮青也火了，身体没得到满足还连带着被人强迫玩什么角色扮演吗？叫叔叔也未免太不知羞耻了！  
“你不叫也没关系，等会儿可别求我。”李鹤东扯下湿透了的内裤，手指顺着芮青腿间的细缝滑到了入口，中指毫不犹豫的就钻了进去。“芮青，你真紧，你说多操你几次会不会松一点。”  
“李鹤东，你就是个大混……啊，你别……”芮青骂人的话根本说不完，那根手指突然曲起，指尖触到内壁上凸起的地方，一下下慢条斯理的抠弄着。  
“对，我就是混蛋，今年你就得被一个混蛋干死在车里！”搅动的手指又多加了一根，变着花样的在芮青紧窄的内里捣乱。另一只手掐上红肿的阴蒂，用拇指指腹打着圈。  
“哈，李鹤东，求你了，放过我吧。”芮青不敢再激怒李鹤东，只能带着哭腔求饶，却只换来李鹤东变本加厉的玩弄。  
“叔叔……呃……”芮青知道这声叔叔不能叫，但是不叫也只会受到更多的戏弄，不如叫了还能更快的解脱。  
到底是不是解脱得李鹤东说了算。芮青扭着腰，像小猫般轻声哼哼着到了高潮，内壁强烈的收缩着紧紧箍着手指，李鹤东根本没有停下手上的动作来让芮青好好享受，他依然不停的顶弄着芮青内里的敏感带，不管芮青怎么叫停、叫不要。  
“求你了，不要再弄了，叔叔，不要再玩了。”芮青哭着求饶，刚刚高潮过的敏感身体根本抵不住李鹤东不停的玩弄，她的眼角流出生理性的泪水，只能一声声喊着叔叔，企图让李鹤东放过她。  
“乖，再去一次。”李鹤东俯下身来，叼住一边乳尖，又吸又咬。  
随着芮青一声闷哼，她近乎僵在李鹤东的怀里，小腹抽搐到酸疼，内里有热流涌出，突然泄了李鹤东满手。  
“你真是个宝贝，居然会潮吹。”李鹤东在芮青耳边喷薄着热气，将沾着芮青体液的手掌举到面前给她看。  
“你拿走。”芮青觉得自己简直要无地自容，闭着眼睛别过脸去。  
“嗯？”李鹤东轻哼了一声，芮青身体一颤。  
“叔叔，请你把手拿开。”芮青的声音细弱蚊蝇，但李鹤东觉得十分受用。见她也没什么力气再反抗，才解了她的束缚。  
芮青终于解脱了自己的双手，才艰难的支起上身，李鹤东就将她捞进自己的怀里，让她跨坐在自己腿上。他双手托着芮青雪白的臀瓣，往上提了提。  
“帮我脱裤子。”暗哑的嗓音提醒着芮青，他的欲望还没有解决。  
“我不要。”芮青这会儿坐起来，才觉得在车里四面透光，只要有人经过，肯定能瞧见车里的动静。到时候岂不是丢死人。  
“你要是让我自己动手，我可能对别的地方也很感兴趣。”李鹤东眯起眼，给了芮青一个危险的信号。他的手指顺着臀缝滑下去，指甲划过后面让芮青觉得最羞耻的地方，带过一阵细微的瘙痒。  
“别，那里可不行。”芮青脸蛋爆红，颤颤巍巍的伸出手，去给李鹤东解了腰间的带子，扯了好几次才扯下他的内裤。  
“自己坐上来。”李鹤东拍拍芮青的屁股，牵着芮青的手去触碰自己早已挺立的欲望。  
“我……”  
“你尽管磨蹭，把老子耐心磨没了，什么结果你自己受着。”  
芮青又抖了一抖，才满脸委屈的往前挪了挪。因为T恤下摆遮挡了视线，她只能把下摆撩到肚子上面，露出一截带着小肉的腰肢。一手攥着衣服，一手扶着李鹤东的欲望，芮青试着吞下他的利器，试了好几次都没能成功，说到底她今天也才第二次，根本不知道怎么让他进去。  
“叔叔，进不去。”芮青急得一脑门子汗，李鹤东也没好到哪去。他没想到被芮青这一声叔叔喊出了背德的感觉。  
他把芮青的手抽走，双手掐住她的腰，对着入口慢慢往下压芮青的胯，芮青扶着李鹤东的肩膀，屏着气几乎忘记了呼吸，感受着李鹤东的欲望一点点占有自己，虽然不再疼痛，但涨满的感觉依然不好受。  
“自己动。”李鹤东又一个巴掌落下去，吓得芮青挺了挺身，带动着他的欲望进入得更深。李鹤东引导着芮青将胯部抬起又放下，每次都会顶到最深处。芮青受不住这样的刺激，没一会儿就软了腰没力气再动。  
“太深了，我难受。”芮青觉得自己就像被钉在李鹤东身上一样，每次坐下去都是一种抓心挠肺的感觉。  
“多来几次，你就不觉得难受了。”  
狭小的车厢限制了两人的行动，却也有不一样的便利。芮青的后背抵上了前座的靠背，留出的空间刚好给李鹤东动作。李鹤东挺起腰，就能轻松的撞进芮青的深处，芮青被夹在靠背和李鹤东之间，根本无处可避，只能硬生生忍着李鹤东对自己的进攻。  
“叔叔慢点，我涨的难受。”  
刚刚芮青叫李鹤东叔叔的时候，李鹤东就会放过她，现在芮青想故技重施，谁知道这次根本没管用，还惹得这男人更加的用力。  
李鹤东掐着芮青的腰，也不管她怎样哀叫求饶，一次次撞进去，要把全部的自己给她，让她彻彻底底的属于自己，这辈子都别再妄想逃脱，此生也别再妄想和别的男人有何瓜葛。他要给芮青留一个印记，让她再不敢有叛逃的心。  
芮青只觉得小肚子里被撞的又酸又麻，偏偏李鹤东还会坏心的转着圈的往里闯。甬道尽头像有张小嘴一样，李鹤东进去一次都像被吮了一下，让他受用非常。  
“丫头，真会吸。老子真想天天都干的你下不了床，让你明明白白的知道你爷们是谁。”汗珠从李鹤东的额头滚落下来。沿着他高挺的鼻梁滑落至鼻尖，随着他的动作甩落在芮青的肚子上，又随着芮青被撞击的身体，滚落下去，隐没在两人相连的地方。  
芮青才不想承认李鹤东真的很会做爱，但是身体上的享受，嘴边的呻吟和高潮时灭顶的快感，让她上瘾。这是一种既喜又怕的心理，让她不得不去顺从李鹤东的指令，就算是车震，也要乖乖的摆出各种姿势，被他欲予欲求。  
背贴着男人宽阔的胸膛，芮青顾不上汗水带来的粘腻感，软绵绵的靠在李鹤东身上。刚刚李鹤东终于没有忍住，咬着芮青后脖颈的软肉射在了里面。现在他正喘着气，静静抱着芮青，体会着高潮过后的温存。  
“嘻嘻，哈哈哈哈哈……”  
远处突然传来几声小孩的嬉笑声，在静谧的车厢里听得格外清楚，芮青慌了，强撑着坐起来，想去够那件被扔到前挡玻璃下面的衣服。  
“别动，他们不会过来的。”李鹤东完全就是无所谓的样子，捞过芮青的腰，顺势盖住了她胸前的高挺，“听话，乖。”  
“你不要脸我还要呢！”芮青毫不客气的拍掉李鹤东的手，那副小猫露爪子的样子，根本和上车前没两样。  
她还没学乖，因为还没被他“睡”服。  
随着小孩渐渐远去的笑声，车里再次响起了芮青的呻吟。

**Author's Note:**

> 给老福特太太——小囊妻写的车


End file.
